paladintiger_knowledgefandomcom-20200214-history
Athena
: "We don´t all get to choose our talents, Fiona. Look at me. Do you think I would have chosen a shield to protect myself out there? I learned to make do." : —Athena to Fiona She used to be a Lance Assassin, even claiming to be the "top operative" of the Crimson Lance and a leader of an Omega Squad, but has since defected. When she was working for Atlas she was tricked into killing her own sister. It left her heartbroken. She became obsessed with revenge by murdering every Atlas employee and Crimson Lance soldier on Pandora in order to serve justice for her sister. After General Knoxx was killed she began to wander Pandora looking for a job. She took a job as a Vault Hunter for a low-level Hyperion programmer by the name of Jack. She left Handsome Jack when he became obsessed by the power of the Vault and prepared to awaken the Warrior. Background Not much is known about Athena's past, other than that she was trained to be an assassin since childhood, along with many other girls her age, by the Atlas Corporation. She and all the assassins trainee are later recruited into the Crimson Lance. Involvement At some point, during the Crimson Lance's invasion of Pandora, Athena and her fellow assassins were sent to the planet to help clear out any obstacles. Though General Knoxx was initially against the idea, he later approved of the assassins after seeing their work at cleaning up T-Bone Junction. Athena, however, had a different objective while on Pandora: searching for her long lost sister, Jess. She mentioned to Knoxx that once she found Jess, both of them would leave Pandora. However, in an attempt to keep Athena in the corps, the Crimson Lance tricked her by ordering a total annihilation on the village where Jess lived. Athena, in the midst of the confusion, killed Jess by mistake. Realizing what she had done, she turned on the Lance, and got "stabby" according to Knoxx. She was then imprisoned, but later escaped, vowing vengeance on the Crimson Lance, as well as the Atlas Corporation. Athena realizes the goals of the Vault Hunters are aligned with her own and contacts them when they first enter T-Bone Junction, to propose an alliance. Her identity is initially masked, with her being referred to as an "Atlas informant" at this time. Her first errand sends the adventurers to see Scooter for further instructions. Scooter reveals that Athena is hiding in Moxxi's Red Light, but upon arriving there the Vault hunters learn that Athena had been kidnapped by Mr. Shank, who plans to turn her over to the Crimson Lance for the bounty on her head. After Knoxx's death, Athena wandered Pandora searching for jobs. Eventually, she was given an offer to go find a Vault on Elpis, from a Hyperion programmer named Jack. She then joined three other Vault Hunters: Nisha, Wilhelm, and Claptrap, on a spaceship headed for Helios, Hyperion's moon base. Athena was eventually captured by Brick and Mordecai and brought to Sanctuary. Lilith questions her about her involvement with opening The Vault of the Sentinel and Handsome Jack's rise to power. After she finishes her story Lilith orders her men to fire but she is saved by a Mysterious Guardian. After Handsome Jack's death, Athena was still living in Hollow Point with Janey, reportedly retired as a bounty hunter. However, she came out of retirement seemingly in a bid to capture and kill Fiona and Sasha. Later it's revealed that she was actually hired by Felix to protect the sisters and during this mission she is captured by Brick and Mordecai, leading into the end scene from Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel. Skills Kinetic Aspis is Athena's action skill. When this skill is activated, Athena raises her shield and is able to absorb incoming frontal damage for a short time. At the end of the duration, or by activating the skill again, Athena throws her shield, dealing base damage plus double the absorbed damage if an enemy is hit. Weakness Her sister - bring back memories and things about her sister , this is the best distraction for her Phalanx The Phalanx tree focuses on the protective and offensive abilities of the Kinetic Aspis, as well as providing skills to reduce damage and heal the team. Xiphos This tree concentrates primarily on melee damage and abilities, including bonuses that center on causing enemies to bleed with melee attacks. Ceraunic Storm This skill tree focuses on dealing elemental damage. Fire and Shock damage grant stacks of Maelstrom, providing numerous buffs which increase with the number of stacks. Photo Gallery IMG_5210.JPG Athena_the_Gladiator_Pose01.jpg Athena11.jpg Athena_Upper_Body_Front.jpg maxresdefault (3).jpg maxresdefault (2).jpg Category:Images Category:Borderlands